Aventures Mini-projets
by Lyria Melody Brooks
Summary: Ici seront postés des mini-projets concernant la série Aventures.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les Aventuriers,

J'ai l'intention de poster ici des mini-OS (ou des grands OS) qui seront, à mes yeux, de simples et rapides petits projets mais qui me hantent et que j'ai besoin de faire mais pour lesquels je ne veux pas créer des nouveaux sujets à chaque fois.

Le premier concernera Théo et Viktor parce que leur relation m'intéresse beaucoup.

J'espère que tout ça vous intéressera. :3

xx


	2. La mort n'attend pas

Hello people, voici mon premier mini-projet ^^, c'est une courte fanfic qui concerne Théo et Viktor et qui est un peu beaucoup triste. Pas de ship entre eux cela dit, c'est une pure relation père/fils.

 **Disclaimer :** Aucun personnage de m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Fred, Seb, Bob et Krayn. Leur univers appartient à Mahyar.

* * *

Les cris de la bataille s'étaient calmés. Théo n'y prêtait plus vraiment attention de toute façon. La main du jeune homme attrapa celle de Viktor que celui-ci lui tendait.

 **-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour mourir, vieil homme ?** Demanda l'Inquisiteur sans aucune douceur. Celui qui l'avait élevé eut un faible sourire, bien différent de celui de politesse qu'il adressait à tout le monde.

 **-Quand n'est-ce pas le bon moment pour mourir ?** Répondit-il d'un ton qui ne réjouit pas Théo. Il semblait très faible, au bord de l'abandon. Le jeune Paladin s'agenouilla donc à ses côtés, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

 **-Là maintenant c'est pas le bon moment.** Répliqua Théo avec énervement.

 **-Et pourquoi donc ? On a... on a gagné. La guerre est finie.**

 **-JUSTEMENT ! Ça sert à quoi de mourir alors que tout est fini, hein ? C'est idiot !**

Face à la colère de son protégé, Viktor ne fit que sourire, ce qui énerva encore plus le plus jeune qui serra très fortement la main de l'autre pour le faire réagir. Mais le vieil Inquisiteur resta silencieux, se contentant de fixer Théo dans les yeux.

 **-Dis quelque chose !** Ordonna l'Aventurier. Celui qu'il considérait comme une second père ne dit rien, fermant doucement les yeux, un sourire toujours présent sur ses lèvres.

 **-Continue d'être bon, juste et de faire respecter les valeurs de la Lumière, mon fils.**

Ce fut à ce moment là que Théo entendit ses amis approcher mais il les ignora, n'écouta même pas ce qu'ils disaient.

 **-Non... Non, ne fais pas ça. JE T'ORDONNE DE NE PAS MOURIR ! Ne meurt pas !**

Le jeune homme se mit à secouer les épaules de Viktor.

 **-NE MEURT PAS ! NON !**

Bob et Shin échangèrent un regard d'inquiétude alors que Grunlek les rejoignit enfin avec Eden.

 **-Je te l'interdit ! Tu as pas le droit ! TU AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER !**

Viktor ne répondait plus bien sûr, son corps était vide de vie mais le Paladin ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il ne pouvait pas.

 **-Théo... Je suis désolé... Il faut que tu t'éloignes maintenant... C'est fini...** Tenta Shin en s'approchant avec douceur, sachant très bien que ça n'allait probablement pas arranger la situation de lui dire ça.

 **-Non, tais-toi ! Je peux toujours essayer de le...** L'Inquisiteur ne termina pas sa phrase, appelant son pouvoir de soin, mettant ses mains sur la plaie du mort. Les larmes coulaient à présent de ses yeux mais il continua d'essayer de le soigner, repoussant la main du demi-élémentaire lorsqu'elle vint se placer sur son épaule.

 **-Si vous ne m'aider pas à le sauver, allez vous-en !** Grogna t-il à l'intention de ses compagnons. Il retourna ensuite de nouveau toute sa concentration sur Viktor en continuant de s'acharner pour le soigner. Bob empêcha Shin d'intervenir une nouvelle fois, il savait très bien que ça ne servait à rien et il ne voulait pas blesser le Paladin en le forçant à s'éloigner du corps de leur ami. Alors ils le laissèrent continuer ses sorts de soin sur Viktor, tentant de ne pas réagir face à ses cris de colère, ses insultes. Finalement, au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Théo lâcha la main de celui qui lui avait tout appris et se recroquevilla sur son corps, la colère laissant place à la douleur, la tristesse.

 **-Non... Pitié, non...** Supplia l'Inquisiteur avec une voix brisée. Shin ne put le supporter très longtemps de voir son ami comme ça, il repoussa Bob qui le tenait toujours et vint s'agenouiller aux côtés de Théo, posant sa main sur son dos dans un geste réconfortant. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, ses sanglots secouaient tout son corps. Il avait compris maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais il ne voulait pas l'accepter, il ne voulait pas encore être abandonné. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'allait même pas pouvoir se venger car ils avaient déjà battu l'ennemi.

Le jeune Paladin finit par se relever, choquant ses compagnons qui ne s'attendaient pas à déjà le voir pouvoir se remettre debout. Il ignora les regards interrogatifs et tristes de ses amis et continua de fixer Viktor.

 **-On doit l'enterrer... Il a besoin de repos, d'être tranquille, dans un endroit fait pour lui. Il ne peut pas rester une minute de plus sur ce champ de bataille.**

Sur ces mots, il s'abaissa et ramassa le corps, ne montrant pas la difficulté qu'il éprouvait en le plaçant sur ses épaules.

 _Théo donna, à l'enterrement de Viktor, la meilleure cérémonie possible. Ses amis firent de leur mieux pour l'aider dans sa tâche. La mort de l'Inquisiteur avait changé le jeune homme qui ne parla plus de lui par la suite dans leurs aventures qui suivirent. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pensait plus à son « père ». Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui lorsqu'il combattait, lorsqu'il faisait respecter la Lumière et qu'il combattait l'hérésie. Finalement, Viktor avait été plus important pour lui que toutes les autres figures d'autorité qu'il avait eut dans sa vie._


End file.
